cinemorguefandomcom-20200216-history
Ron Perlman
Ron Perlman (1950 - ) Film Deaths *''The Name of the Rose (Der Name der Rose)'' (1986) [Salvatore]: Executed by being burned at the stake. *''Sleepwalkers'' (1992) [Captain Soames]: Killed by Alice Krige when she throws him onto a spiked fence. *''The Adventures of Huck Finn'' (1993) [Pap Finn]: Dies (off-screen) of unspecified causes; his body is shown afterwards when Courtney B. Vance discovers him. *''Cronos'' (1993) [Angel De La Guardia]: Falls to his death through a skylight after being thrown off a roof sign with Federico Luppi, who survives the fall at the end of a struggle; his body is seen later on when Federico's granddaughter (Tamara Shanath) revives Federico. *''The Protector'' (Video, 1998) [Dr. Ramsey Krago]: Killed by Matt McColm (presuamably with one of his own plagues). *''Titan A.E.'' (2000; animated) [Professor Sam Tucker]: Killed, along with everybody else still on Earth, when the planet is destroyed. *''Enemy at the Gates'' (2001) [Koulikov]: Shot by Ed Harris as Ron tries to jump over a bombed-out segment of rubble. *''Blade II'' (2002) [Reinhardt]: Sliced in half vertically with a sword by Wesley Snipes; his body turns to ash after his death. *''Star Trek Nemesis (2002)'' [The Reman Viceroy]: Falls to his death at the end of a fight with Jonthan Frakes. *''Looney Tunes: Back In Action'' (2003) [Acme VP, Never Learning]: Devoured (off-screen) by Taz the Tasmanian Devil (voiced by Brendan Fraser) after he insults Taz. His skeleton is later seen talking to Steve Martin. (Played for Comic Effect) *''5ive Girls'' (2006) [Father Drake]: Stabbed in the chest by several crucifixes when the demon sends them flying at him. His body is shown again afterwards when Jennifer Miller discovers him. *''In the Name of the King: A Dungeon Siege Tale'' (2007) [Norick]: Stabbed in the stomach by a Krug; he dies shortly after killing the Krug in turn. *''I Sell the Dead'' (2008) [Father Duffy/Samuel Murphy]: Bludgeoned to death by the zombie Larry Fessenden as Ron is attacking Dominic Monaghan. *''Mutant Chronicles'' (2008) [Brother Samuel]: After being turned into a mutant he is impaled on a sword (in the stomach/chest) by Thomas Jane pinning him to a control console. He dies after the mutants' ship takes off into orbit. *''Outlander'' (2008) [King Gunnar]: Decapitated by the Moorwen when it whips its tail round striking his head during its escape. *''The Devil's Tomb'' (2009) [Wesley]: After being possessed by a demon he is burned to death when Cuba Gooding, Jr. shoots a fuel barrel igniting an explosion. He dies as his daughter (Valerie Cruz) performs a ritual to free her father's soul, thereby sacrificing herself in the process. *''Bunraku'' (2010) [Nicola "the Woodcutter"]: Stabbed in the neck with an arrow head by Josh Hartnett who then slashes his throat as Gackt looks on. He dies a Josh states his true identity while standing over him. *''Season of the Witch ''(2011) [Felson]: Incinerated, in addition to being stabbed in the back, by a demon after being set on fire while in a bearhug, as Nicolas Cage looks on in horror. *''Conan the Barbarian ''(2011)'' [''Corin]: Commits suicide by pouring molten iron on himself rather than let his son (Leo Howard) die after Stephen Lang and his cohorts slash and stab him. *''Drive'' (2011) [Nino]: Drowned in the ocean by Ryan Gosling at the end of a chase, on top of being severally injured in a car wreck when Ryan intentionally hits his car off the road. *''13 Sins'' (2014) [Detective Chilcoat]: Shot in the head by Mark Webber after Mark discovers Ron cleaning up a crime scene. *''Skin Trade'' (2014) ''Dragovic: Stabbed by Dolph Lundgren at the end of a fight. He dies while talking to Dolph. TV Deaths *Aladdin: Garden of Evil'' (1994) [Arbutus (voice)]: Dies after Aladdin (voiced by Scott Weinger) tosses his sword to his rose/heart which causes his powers on trees and flowers to die instantly. He is presumably brought back to life after the episode ends after Aladdin and Jasmine (voiced by Linda Larkin) plant his rose on the grass. *''Picture Windows: Lightning'' (1995) [Plummer]: Drowned in quicksand, while Kathleen Quinlan looks on, gleefully refusing to help him. *''Duckman: They Craved Duckman's Brain!'' (1996) Thompson: Shrivels up from lung cancer after getting stuck inside a cigarette truck that catches on fire. *''Highlander: The Messenger (1996)'' [The Messenger]: Beheaded by Robert Wisden, who believed he was actually killing Methos (Peter Wingfield). *''The Outer Limits: Black Box (1998)'' [Lt. Col. Brandon Grace] Shot in the chest by soldiers; he is then connected to the mind-linking machine, and dies after using it to say goodbye to his daughter (Julie Patzwald). *''Primal Force'' (1999 TV) [Frank Brodie]: Fatally injured while fighting the genetically-mutated baboons on the island. *''Supreme Sanction'' (1999 TV) [The Director]: Shot/Stabbed to death in a fight/shootout between Kirsty Swanson and Michael Madsen's cohorts. *'Charmed: Wrestling with Demons (2001)' [Mr. Kellman]: Stabbed in the neck with his own blade covered ball when Marco Sanchez throws it back at him. He later appears as a lost soul and is later destroyed (along with several other lost souls) by the powers of Alyssa Milano, Holly Marie Combs and Shannen Doherty. *''Teen Titans: Aftershock - Part 2'' (2004; animated) [Slade]: Dissolved in lava after being knocked into a chasm by Ashley Johnson. He is later revealed to have been resurrected by Kevin Michael Richardson as an undead being in the episode Birthmark and becomes human again in the episode The End - Part 3. *''Desperation (Stephen King's Desperation)'' (2006 TV) [Collie Entragian]: Dies after the spirit/entity abandons his body after possessing him. *''Masters of Horror: Pro-Life (2006)'' [Dwayne Burcell]: Killed (off-screen) by Derek Mears, after Ron realizes Derek (portraying a demon) had tricked him into believing he heard the voice of God. We only hear Ron's scream from another room. *''Afro Samurai: Justice'' (2007; animated) [Justice]: Sliced into little pieces by Samuel L. Jackson after a sword duel. *''Kim Possible: Graduation II'' (2007; animated) [Warhawk]: Killed in an explosion along with Warmonga (voiced by Kristen Johnston) when Ron Stoppable (voiced by Will Friedle) uses his mythical martial arts to knock them both back into their spaceship. *''Avatar: The Last Airbender: The Avatar and the Fire Lord'' (2008; animated) [Fire Lord Sozin]: Dies (off screen) decades before the episode begins; he only appears in flashback scenes. *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars: Duel of the Droids'' (2008; animated) [Gha Nachkt]: Stabbed in the back by General Grievous(Matthew Wood) after discovering the republic's secrets inside R2-D2 and outlive his usefulness to him. *''Sons of Anarchy: Aon Rud Persanta (2013)'' [Clay Morrow]: Shot in the throat by Charlie Hunnam as Katey Sagal watches on in shock, after that he shoots him multiple times in the chest. *''The Blacklist: Luther Braxton (No. 21): Conclusion (2015)'' [Luther Braxton]: Hanged to death by James Spader. Video Game Deaths *''True Crime: Streets of LA'' (2003) [Misha]: In the good ending, Russell Wong throws him off a balcony of a night club after he refuses to talk. In the average ending, Wong breaks his neck. He survives in the good ending. *''The Incredible Hulk: Ultimate Destruction'' (2005) [Emil Blonsky/Abomination]: Drowns after the water from the dam strikes after breaking it during the fight with Neal McDonough. *''Gun'' (2005) [Mayor Hoodoo Brown]: Shot to death in a gunfight with Thomas Jane. His body flies out the window and lands on the ground. His corpse can be seen again in a standing tombstone in-game, which the player can mutilate. Perlman, Ron Perlman, Ron Perlman, Ron Perlman, Ron Perlman, Ron Perlman, Ron Perlman, Ron Perlman, Ron Perlman, Ron Perlman, Ron Perlman, Ron Perlman, Ron Perlman, Ron Perlman, Ron Perlman, Ron Perlman, Ron Perlman, Ron Perlman, Ron Perlman, Ron Category:Death scenes by illness Perlman, Ron Perlman, Ron Perlman, Ron Category:Death scenes by female killer Category:Death scenes by monster attack Category:Death scenes by mutant attack Category:Death scenes by contrived self-defense Category:Brought back from the dead Category:Ghost scenes Category:Death scenes by unjust execution Category:Death scenes by relative Category:Death scenes by assassination Category:Death scenes by staged accident Category:Deaths in the Star Trek universe Category:Performers with over 30 deaths Category:Comedic death scenes Category:Comic book movie deaths Category:Death scenes by quicksand Category:Death scenes by devouring Category:Death scenes by being eaten alive Category:Death scenes by hanging Category:People who died in a Highlander film Category:Deaths in the Marvel universe Category:Death scenes by male killer Category:Death scenes by supernatural forces Category:Death scenes by unspecified circumstances Category:Death scenes by car crash